Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition
'''Drawn to Life Spongebob Squarepants Edition is a non-canon Drawn to Life game published by THQ and developed by Altron based on the season 2 Spongebob episode "Frakendoodle". There are many similarities between the games. One similarity is that in Spongebob Drawn to Life, three vilagers in the form of fish are rescued in levels. Another similarity is that The Hero must clear doodle gunk, which is similar to cleaning up Shadow Goo. Story The game takes place after the events of the SpongeBob episode Frankendoodle. It begins with the clumsy artist once again at sea, who drops some magic pencils (two of them this time) into the ocean. One of the pencils lands on Patrick's head, while he was practicing his counting. The other pencil lands a far distance behind him. Patrick remembers that the pencil is a magical one that can bring drawings to life. However, there is one thing that he is not allowed to draw. He sketches the forbidden drawing on the ground trying to remember it. The drawing turns out to be DoodleBob (from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Frankendoodle") who springs back to life, steals Patrick's pencil, and runs off to downtown Bikini Bottom. Patrick is really worried of what he has done but is then visited by SpongeBob. When Patrick tells SpongeBob of DoodleBob's return, he too becomes worried. When SpongeBob tries to come up with a solution, he finds the second magic pencil, which he and Patrick can use to draw a hero to fend off DoodleBob's evil. This is where the player is able to draw their hero. SpongeBob and Patrick name the hero "Doodlepants", but shortly after his creation, SpongeBob is captured by DoodleBob's Doodle Dude Army. After SpongeBob's rescue, the trio are informed by Squidward that Bikini Bottom is in complete turmoil ever since DoodleBob's return. Plus, DoodleBob took his clarinet. Doodlepants then must try to bring all of the Bikini Bottom residents back. After four levels, Doodlepants, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward come to the presence of a giant Doodle Tower which is creating Doodle Dudes and Doodlebob is there. Squidward demands him to give him back his clarinet but Doodlebob does not understand what he says so they have Doodlepants speak to him. After the two doodles talk to each other in doodle language, Squidward gets tired of waiting and Doodlebob runs off. Doodlepants then climbs to the top of the building and fights a giant Doodle Robot. When the Robot is defeated, the group then catches up with DoodleBob who runs into the jungle with a rocket and a submarine. The group reaches a drawn pyramid which is where DoodleBob is hiding. Doodlepants goes in to fight DoodleBob, but before he is fully defeated (1% left) he runs out of the pyramid and disappears. The group suspects that either DoodleBob used the submarine to go to the deeper part of the ocean, or the rocket to the moon. It turns out he took the rocket so they use the submarine to go to the deep Pacific, which consists of Rock Bottom and The Flying Dutchman's Graveyard. When they reach the Dutchman's Ship, The Flying Dutchman tells them that they are responsible for Doodle Dudes taking over his ship. He is informed of this by Doodle Pat, Patrick's much more intelligent drawn counterpart. Doodlepants, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward deny this but when Patrick slips out that he brought DoodleBob back to life, The Flying Dutchman puts the group in charge of getting rid of the Doodle Dudes from his Ship. Doodlepants fights Doodle Pat when the Flying Dutchman heard that Doodle Pat lied to him. After they return to Bikini Bottom they knew they must go to outer space, Sandy, who they had rescued earlier shows up. SpongeBob asks her to lend them her rocket but she refuses because of what SpongeBob and Patrick did to it the last time. She suggests to use their magic pencil to create a rocket. After making one the gang travels into space to catch up with DoodleBob. They find Doodle Bottom, a drawn version of Bikini Bottom that DoodleBob drew on the moon. The second time you catch up with DoodleBob and defeat him, the trio will get back Squidward's clarinet, but while their backs are turned, DoodleBob will escape in a rocket. Doodlepants must chase him in his rocket, and when Doodlepants lands on an asteroid close to the moon, DoodleBob is gigantic and has an evil, red face. After Doodlepants defeats him, SpongeBob realizes that DoodleBob created Doodle Bottom because he was very lonely, so he erases his mean face and turns him happy. Then SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward leaves Doodlepants behind to keep Doodlebob company. After the player beats the first 4 worlds (Bikini Bottom, The Jungle, Deep Sea, and Space), a bonus world called Notebook Land is unlocked. In Notebook Land, the world can sometimes be sideways or upside-down and that affects the control pad buttons. Notebook Land only has one level called Note World and one boss level called The Last Battle. The boss of Notebook Land is Doodle Squidward (and there's a mini-boss called Doodle Sandy). It is the Squidward that Patrick drew in "Frankendoodle" that looks like a bit like a jellyfish. Once the player beats Doodle Squidward, the game is over. But the player can still free any townsfolk they missed, clear any Doodle Goo that they might have overlooked, make coins to buy Mr. Krabs palettes or coloring books, and replay any level Features * You can get your own house. * You can choose between lots different templates when drawing the hero: Bubble Buddy, News Fish, the Blue Fish with a dorsal fin, a green fish with pants and shirt, Karen (Wheeled Edition), Man-Ray, police fish, cowboy fish, your own drawn hero or young Mermaid Man. * You can get your own car. * Five worlds (Bikini Bottom, Jungle, Deep Sea, and Space are the main four. The bonus world is Notebook Land.) * Over 20 levels. Residents * Spongebob * Patrick * Squidward * Sandy * Mr. Krabs * Pearl * Mrs. Puff * Squilliam * Herb Star * Margie Star Enemies * Jellyfish are enemies in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition. They are found in Bikini Bottom. Green ones appear in Uptown Bikini Bottom, Lagoon Circus, and Bibo Industries, while pink ones appear in Blue Sky Flyer. They also appear in the tutorial. One jump, slide or chop kills green ones and pink ones can be rammed to be defeated. * Bad Boys are enemies found in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition. They are found in Uptown Bikini Bottom. They can be defeated by two jumps, two chops, and a slide. * Oopsie Doodles are goo enemies in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition. They appear in Uptown Bikini Bottom, Lagoon Circus, Bibo Indistries, Wild Jungle, in addition to several others. They resemble blue slugs. * Hoppy Doodles are goo enemies in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition. They appear in Uptown Bikini Bottom, Lagoon Circus, Wild Jungle, Perilous Cliffs, and more. They hop and resemble green aliens. * Doodle Troopers are goo enemies in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition. They appear in Uptown Bikini Bottom, Lagoon Circus, and more. They have three subspecies: Doodle Gunner, Doodle Rammer, and Seargent Doodle. They appear at the end of levels. * Clowns are enemies in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition. They appear in Lagoon Circus. They are similar to Bad Boys. * Doodle Gunners are goo enemies in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition. * Toxic Boxes are enemies in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition. * Clams are enemies in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition. * Construcworkers are enemies in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition. * Sergeant Doodles are goo enemies in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition. * Gators are enemies in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition. * Corpse are enemies in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition. * Shield Fish are enemies in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition. * Doodle Bats are goo enemies in most levels including boss levels in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition. * Doodle Rammers are goo enemies in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition. * Big Gators are enemies in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition. Cheat Mode The game has a selection on the menu screen called "Cheat Mode" Some codes are listed here: *'9,999,999 coins' **Down, Down, B, B, Down, Left, Up, Right, A * Infinite powerup time * L, Left, R, Right, A, B, X, Y *'Doodlebob Drawing' **A, B, B, Y, X, R, L, X, Up, Left, Right *'Patrick Drawing' **B, X, Y, Y, A, A, A, R, L *'Gary Drawing' **Y, X, Up, Down, A, B, Right, Right Category:Games Category:SpongeBob Edition